


Smash Sensation

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with dancing and backstage antics, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> &this show's glorious faaaaace;

**Title:** Smash Sensation  
 **Song:** The Golden Age of Rock and Roll  
 **Artist:** Def Leppard  
 **Vidder:** [](http://fizzyblogic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fizzyblogic**](http://fizzyblogic.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Disclaimer:** Footage belongs to the BBC, music to Def Leppard. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Beta:** [](http://leanwellback.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leanwellback**](http://leanwellback.dreamwidth.org/)  


 **Download:** 54MB .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=H6YW2D2G) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/pz9o3d) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?kx226rfqouebpxl)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/smash-sensation-5682939)


End file.
